Fireworks
by Reason 2.0
Summary: A real short oneshot with kags and Inu on the 4th of July. YES! I know Japan has no 4th of July so you don't have to remind me. Please enjoy.


**It's a small oneshot I made about the 4****th**** of July. It's cute or whatever. Review if you want. Have a great 4th of July! (for those in America)**

"I'm going home!" Kagome huffed stomping towards the well.

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"No buts!" Kagome retorted. "I'm going home and there's nothing to argue about!"

"What do you mean nothing to argue about! You're trying to leave, I said no, there's the argument!"

"Well Inuyasha, today is The 4th of July and I want to celebrate it with my family!"

"What the heck is so special about the 4th of July anyway!!"

"It's to celebrate the day we got Independence."

"Oh… Well so what!"

"Argg! You never understand. Sit. Goodbye Inuyasha."

As Inuyasha pulled himself of the ground spitting out a string of curses on the way. He rolled his eyes. 'Here we go again.' He stood up, brushed himself off, and jumped down the well.

Kagome fell down on her bed with a big 'pumf' sound as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Kagome dear, hurry and get ready! The parade will start with or without us!" Kagome's mother called.

"Just a minute mom!" Kagome changed out of her dirty school uniform and into the bathroom for a quick shower. She jumped out, dried of, and pulled an outfit out of the closet.,

"Rea—" Kagome was cut herself off when she saw Inuyasha on the couch.

"Finally, you sure as hell took your time," Inuyasha spat .

"Is he coming too?" Kagome complained.

"Of course dear," Her mother replied. A smile creeping onto her lips.

"Argg. Whatever then. At least he'll fit in with the crowd."

They took off towards the door. Kagome's mother, followed by Souta, then Kagome, the Inuyasha, and last but not least, Grandpa. Kagome wore quite a busy outfit. She was wearing a white skirt that was about mid-thigh length that was decorated with red and blue stars. Her top was a red, white and blue and had a big silver star in the center. Her hair was in low pig-tails. With red, white, blue and silver ribbons tied around them. Complete with a tiara, she was definitely ready for the event.

"Ooh! The parade is so pretty!" Kagome looked on in awe as she say huge float go by spraying confetti everywhere.

"I still don't see why this is so great," Inuyasha huffed.

"I'm not gonna let you spoil my mood!" Kagome responded. But she knew Inuyasha would never spoil her mood. She enjoyed his company more than he'd ever know.

The family stayed out until evening, when they were to announce who would be the lucky couple to ride the last float of the evening as the fireworks went off.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, get ready! The rule of the spotlight, is if it lands on you, you win!" the announcer guy called over a loudspeaker. There was a drum roll as a big spotlight zoomed over the many faces on the crowd before stopping on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"And it looks like we've got our lucky couple. Come on down!"

Kagome was ecstatic. "Yay! I get to ride the float! Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the stage where they then climbed onto the float.

"Stop pulling me wench! Feh. You're such a bother." Truthfully, being near Kagome never bothered him.

As they borded the float, they looked down over the crowd of hundreds of faces. Then, behind them, fireworks exploded off in the background. As the float moved, Kagome had a really excited look on her face.

"Ya, know," Kagome began. "This is the best setting I could ever dream of to get my first kiss." Most people wouldn't here that with the fireworks being so loud. Inuyasha almost missed it because his sensitive ears were hurting. Almost.

He leaned over and their lips made contact.

Sparks went off, literally. As the ride came to an end, the couple walked off holding hands.

'This was the best night ever,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Maybe there should be fireworks like this every night of the week.

YES!!! I do know there is no 4th of July in Japan. So please don't review saying things about Japan doesn't have a 4th of July idiot. I know. But it is Independence Day so I wrote an Independence Day story. Deal with it. Thank-You!


End file.
